Hana Mau Machi De, In The City of Whirling Blossom
by hanny tsukiyomi
Summary: Haruno Sakura kembali ke Jepang setelah 12 tahun tinggal di London. Kembali ke tempat di mana ribuan bunga sakura menari diterbangkan angin. Konohagakure. Kira2 apa alasannya? --my 1st Naruto Fanfic,entah SasuSaku/NaruSaku,AU, maybe OOC,geje,dll..RnR pls?


sedikit keterangan (sbenernya saia ngga begitu suka ngasi a/n di awal, tapi apa boleh buat...)

**_kata yang di-bold dan italic itu lirik lagu_**

**yang di bold aja itu artinya

* * *

**

.

_Disclaimer_

_.  
_

**Naruto (c) **Masahi Kishimoto

**Time After Time by **Kuraki Mai

.

by special request from **nacchi cullen**

.**  
**

* * *

.

**-=HANA MAU MACHI DE=-**

_-hanny tsukiyomi-, 2010_

_._

_

* * *

_

.

**_moshi mo kimi ni meguriaetara _**

**_nido to kimi no te o hanasanai _**

**_haru no owari o tsugeru hana midou _**

**_kasumu hana hitohira_**

**_yomigaeru omoide no uta _**

**_kono mune ni ima mo yasashiku_**

**If I had been able to meet you**

**I wouldn't have let you go ever again**

**The hanamidou tells of the end of spring**

**One petal of this misty flower**

**And an old song floats back**

**Gently, even now, into my heart**

.**  
**

"_Kau akan pindah ke London?"_

_Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum muram._

"_Di mana itu?"_

"_Entahlah. Okaachan bilang itu tempat yang jauh sekali."_

_Sepasang anak kecil berjalan di jalan setapak, melewati lusinan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Angin menerbangkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura ke langit._

"_Tapi kau janji akan kembali, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja aku akan kembali. Aku janji."_

_Dua kelingking kecil itu bertautan. Senyum manis merekah di wajah mungil mereka._

_.  
_

**_Time After Time _**

**_kimi to deatta kiseki _**

**_yuruyakana kaze fuku machi de _**

**_sotto te o tsunagi aruita sakamichi _**

**_ima mo wasurenai yakusoku_**

**Time after Time**

**The miracle of meeting you**

**In a city where the wind whispered through**

**We walked a path through the hills hand in hand**

**And made an unforgettable promise**

.**  
**

* * *

Haruno Sakura berjalan anggun di tengah kerumunan. Tangan kirinya menarik koper sementara tangan lainnya memegang _handphone_.

"_Moshimoshi_… Hinata-chan? Ada apa?... Pesawatku akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi… Iya, akan kutelepon begitu aku sampai… Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu," Sakura tersenyum setelah menutup _flap_ _handphone_nya. Kemudian, ia bergegas menuju pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya ke Tokyo.

Ia memutuskan untuk menetap di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga selama beberapa bulan. Kehidupannya di London sedang bermasalah, karena itu ia ingin menyendiri selama beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Konohagakure.

Di hati Haruno Sakura, tempat itu punya kenangan tersendiri. Dua belas tahun lalu, di sebuah kuil kecil di Konohagakure, ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu. Cinta pertamanya. Sakura lupa di mana kuil itu berada. Tapi satu hal yang dia ingat, jalan setapak yang pernah ia lewati bersama orang itu.

* * *

.

"_Namamu Haruno Sakura?"_

_Sakura mengangguk._

"_Ini milikmu?" anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebuah diary._

_Sakura tersenyum senang. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah cemas, "Kau membaca isinya?"_

"_Tidak. Tenang saja. Lain kali hati-hati, ya. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi," anak itu tersenyum tulus. Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup. Ia sadar betul bahwa senyum itu membuatnya sangat terpesona._

"_Si,siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura._

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_.  
_

**_kaze ni kimi no koe ga kikoeru _**

**_usurai sae kaeru tooi kioku _**

**_kizutsuku kowasa oshirazu chikatta _**

**_itsuka mata kono basho de_**

**_meguriaou usu beniiro no _**

**_kisetsu ga kuru hi ni egao de_**

**I can hear your voice in the wind**

**The thin ice freezes back over**

**Long ago memories, not knowing to be afraid of hurt**

**I swore that someday, we'll meet again**

.**  
**

**_

* * *

_**

"Sakura-chan!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru. Sakura bergegas berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan," sapa Sakura setelah berada di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ayo kita segera ke rumahku. Aku sudah memasak banyak makanan untukmu, Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata riang. Pipinya memerah saking senangnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih… Ngomong-ngomong, apa Konohagakure masih jauh dari sini? Wah, rupanya ingatanku tentang tempat ini sudah mulai kabur."

"Sekitar satu jam perjalanan dengan mobil," jawab Hinata. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar bandara. Hinata membawakan sebagian barang-barang Sakura.

"Mobil? Kau menyetir?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran.

Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "N,neji yang menyetir, tentu saja. Dia tak memperbolehkanku menyetir sendiri. T-tapi dia tidak ikut masuk bandara."

"Neji?" Sakura bingung. Siapa dia?

"Hyuuga Neji, sepupuku. Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku ingat pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku lupa orangnya."

"Kau akan ingat kalau kau melihatnya," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan. Kau mau menemaniku membeli nomor ponsel baru?"

"Tak masalah."

* * *

"Haruno, lama tak bertemu," seorang laki-laki berambut panjang kecoklatan menyapanya di depan sebuah mobil. Dia pasti Neji, pikir Sakura.

Ia tersenyum, "Ya, Jepang banyak berubah."

"Kuharap kau tak lupa Konohagakure," kata Neji lembut sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Mobil mereka pun melaju melewati gedung-gedung tinggi dan keramaian kota Tokyo. Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera menikmati suasana Jepang lagi.

* * *

Keluarga Hyuuga ternyata telah menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut Sakura. Mereka menyiapkan banyak makanan dan minuman khas Jepang. Sakura benar-benar senang hingga ia bisa sejenak melupakan masalahnya di London.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan. Ada urusan apa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Hinata saat mereka hendak tidur. Sakura memang tidur di kamar Hinata karena mereka tidak mempunyai kamar kosong lagi untuk ditempati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu Jepang. Oh iya, apa kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata belum sempat menjawab karena tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Hinata segera membuka pintu. Neji.

"Haruno, ada telepon untukmu," katanya. Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil telepon _wireless_ yang disodorkan Neji. Tampang Neji terlihat kusut.

Untukku? Siapa? Pikir Sakura.

"_Hello," _sapa Sakura dalam bahasa Inggris.

"_Sakura! Are you alright? What are you doing there?"_

Sakura segera mengenali suara itu. Dialah salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura kembali ke Jepang.

"N-naruto?"

* * *

**.**

**_.to be continued._**

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

a/n

_konnichiwa, minna-san ^^_

_hajimemashite..._

_saia author baru di fandom ini..._

_dan fic ini, fic Naruto pertama saia... special request dari **nacchi cullen ^^ ***well,, how was it, oneechan? :)  
_

_gomen ne kalo fic saia gaje,, OOC,, AU,, dllsb..._

_==a_

_silakan di review... diflame juga gag apa kalo emang pantas....._

_thanks for reading.... ^^  
_


End file.
